Humulina 30/70
Humulina 30/70 is a mixed insulin made by Eli Lilly . The same insulin is known as Humulin 70/30, Humuline 30/70, Humulin M3 in the UK, Umuline Profil 30, and Huminsulin Profil III elsewhere. This is comparable to Novolin 70/30, ReliOn/Novolin 70/30, Actraphane 30/70, and Mixtard 30. It's also similar to Winthrop Comb 30 and Insuman Comb 30 by Aventis. All are mixed, intermediate-acting, 70% NPH/isophane crystal insulin with 30% R/neutral insulin. Why Lente doesn't equal 70/30 Let's look at the differences in the two insulins. Lente is comprised of 70 % long-acting Ultralente insulin and 30% short-acting Semilente insulin. So proportions of a long-acting and short-acting insulin are being combined to produce a intermediate-acting insulin. Both Ultralente and Semilente insulin are suspended by adding zinc and the size of their respective insulin crystals. The largest insulin crystals are those of Ultralente, while Semilente contains the smallest, or microcrystals. Simply put, you're combining a long insulin and a short insulin to make an intermediate-acting one. 70/30 insulin starts with 70% NPH/isophane insulin, an intermediate-acting insulin which is suspended by protamine. To that, 30% R/neutral/normal insulin, which is short-acting and soluble, meaning there is no suspension; nothing is added to this insulin to delay its action. In this case, you are taking an intermediate-acting insulin with a suspension and adding to it a short-acting one with no suspension to create an intermediate-acting insulin. So we have an insulin (Lente), made up of a long-acting and short-acting insulin, both with zinc suspensions, and a mixed insulin (70/30), made from an intermediate-acting protamine suspended insulin and a short-acting one without any suspension. Because of these differences, the insulin action profile for these two insulins is going to be quite different, even though both insulins are classed as intermediate-acting. Mixed insulins cover a wide range as they can be animal origin, r-DNA/GE/GM origin or analog insulins. The non-analog mixed insulins are made up of intermediate-acting NPH/isophane insulin and short-acting R/neutral. normal insulin. The analog mixes are made from intermediate-acting protamine-suspended analog insulin (suspended similar to NPH/isophane insulin) and fast-acting analog insulin. They can also vary in the fraction (amount or percent) of the two types (R/neutral and NPH/isophane) of insulin used to make a non-analog mix, and in the percentage of fast/rapid-acting analog insulin and slower-acting protamine suspended analog insulin. For some reason, those in the US choose to list the slower, NPH/isophane based insulin fraction first, such as Humulin or Novolin 70/30. The rest of the world gives the faster insulin top billing and the result is 30/70. Regardless of how this is written, it means that the insulin is made up of 70% NPH/isophane insulin and 30% R/neutral insulin. The most common mixes are 70/30 (30/70) (non analog) or 75/25 (25/75) (analog). There are no currently-marketed mixes which combine insulins of different origins. Eli Lilly's form of beef/pork Iletin and Novo Nordisk's Lentard were discontinued some time ago. Here are the most common ones that could cause confusion: References More Information *NACDS-Insulin Chart-Page 2 *Leeds NHS UK Insulin Guide Related pages Category:30-70 Category:Content Category:Mixed Category:Meta-cresol Category:Phosphate Category:Phenol Category:Intravenous use NO Category:Humulin Category:Eli Lilly Category:Isophane Category:R-DNA/GE/GM Category:Intermediate-acting Category:Currently marketed insulins